1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, large volume display devices such as cathode ray tube display devices have been substituted by thin flat display devices that are more portable. Among the flat display devices, liquid crystal display devices have low power consumption and generate few electromagnetic waves. Accordingly, liquid crystal display devices are considered when selecting next generation display panels.
An example liquid crystal display device is fabricated by injecting liquid crystals between two substrates and joining the two substrates to each other by using a sealing member. The sealing member is hardened, for example, by a light source such as ultraviolet light. However, organic film located around the sealing member may be damaged by such ultraviolet light. That is, a contiguous structure of the organic film may be broken by the ultraviolet radiation, thereby increasing the inflow of external moisture into the liquid crystal display device, which can lead to problems such as stains being formed on a screen of the display device.